Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 12, there has been known a terminal 903 to which a copper wire 902 of a coil end and a lead wire (not shown) of a generator are connected (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. S63-92239).
The terminal 903 is provided with a U-shaped groove 903A for connecting the copper wire 902 of the coil end and protrusions 903B for fixing the terminal.
A groove width W1 of an innermost portion of the U-shaped groove 903A is smaller than a groove width W2 of an entrance portion of the same, and the terminal 903 is formed with stepped portions 903A1 for scraping off an insulation coating 902B of the copper wire 902. The groove width W1 of the innermost portion of the U-shaped groove 903A is smaller than an outer diameter V1 of a copper part 902A of the copper wire 902.
The copper wire 902 is connected to the terminal 903 in the following manner:
First, the copper wire 902 is inserted into an insertion groove 904A formed in a connection portion 904 of a bobbin part (not shown). A width U4 of the insertion groove 904A and an outer diameter V2 of the copper wire 902 have a relationship expressed by V2≥U4, and the copper wire 902 can be supported on a wail surface of the insertion groove 904A of the connection portion 904.
Next, the terminal 903 is inserted into an insertion groove 904C formed in the connection portion 904. An outer dimension W3 of the terminal 903 is substantially the same as a width U3 of the insertion groove 904C of the connection portion 904, and a width W4 of part of the terminal 903 including the protrusions 903B is larger than the width U3 of the insertion groove 904C of the connection portion 904 by approximately 0.1 to 1 mm. Therefore, when the terminal 903 is inserted into the insertion groove 904C of the connection portion 904, the copper wire 902 is pressed against a support base 904B located at the innermost of the insertion groove 904A of the connection portion 904, and the protrusions 903B of the terminal 903 byte into wall surfaces of the insertion groove 904C of the connection portion 904, whereby the terminal 903 is fixed in the connection portion 904. The copper wire 902 is relatively moved within the U-shaped groove 903A of the terminal 903 from the entrance toward the innermost of the U-shaped groove 903A, and hence the insulation coating 902B of the copper wire 902 is scraped off by the stepped portions 903A1 of the terminal 903, whereby the copper part 902A of the copper wire 902 is electrically and mechanically connected to the terminal 903.
Each stepped portion 903A1 of the terminal 903 has an angle substantially equal to a right angle (see FIG. 12), and hence it is supposed that the insulation coating 902B of the copper wire 902 is scraped off by the stepped portions 903A1 without any problem.
If the insulation coating 902B is thin, it is only required to reduce the difference between the groove width W1 and the groove width W2.
However, for example, assuming that the terminal 903 having the U-shaped groove 903A which is small in difference between the groove width W1 and the groove width W2 is formed by blanking a metal plate, it is impossible to stably form each stepped portion 903A1 of the terminal 903 into a desired shape, and hence it is difficult to make a sharp edge. This may make it difficult to positively scrape off the insulation coating 902B of the copper wire 902.